Wolfblood Mates
by Witch Of Writing
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian are Wolfblood Mates. Is this good, or bad? Read to learn! Guys, I really appreciate reviews, so please give me some...
1. Moving House ( Part 1 )

Moving house ( Part one )

It was a dark night in Stonebridge. The wind was howling. Maddy , couldn't sleep. She was thinking that she had to leave Stonebridge , she had to leave her friends , she had to leave Rhyndian. The next day , she had to forget her life. She had to make a new beginning. Her parents were saying that their new life would be better than their old one. Maddy liked her life. She didn't want to change it. She couldn't imagine a life without Tom and Shannon. She couldn't live a life without Rhyndian. She checked her clock. Half past ten. She jumped out of her bed and dressed up quickly. She texted Rhyndian ; Meet me at our place. Now.

She wasn't sure that Rhyndian would come. She heard a strange noise. Was it Rhyndian? "Rhyndian!" she shouted. She didn't get an answer. She decided to leave. Suddenly, someone caught her hand.

"Am I late?" said Rhyndian with a big smile in his mouth.

"Yes. You are late!" said Maddy and pushed him friendly. He pushed her back. Maddy jumped on him and they both fell down. They immediately started laughing. Maddy tickled Rhyndian. When they got up , Maddy said sadly : " I don't want to leave Stonebridge. I don't want to leave you." Rhyndian hugged Maddy sympathetic. She looked him straight to his eyes. They shared a kiss.

"You have to leave. It isn't safe for you and your family here anymore. Also , our souls will be together for ever" Rhyndian said

The next morning the Smiths were in panic. They were trying to pack , but that was really difficult.

"Mum , why can't Rhyndian come with us?"

"Honey , Rhyndian put us in much trouble. We don't need any trouble in our new beginning"

"He is a member of our pack. Plus , he is my mate."

"Maddy! Don't use that word. You don't know what being somebody's mate is!" Her father said seriously

"Then , I will learn it!" Maddy said and run towards the cellar.

She searched a bit in cellar's huge book case and then she found a huge big full of dust. It's title was "Wolfblood Mates". It was written with golden letters on it's maroon cover. Maddy opened the book. Then , she closed quickly and then run to her bedroom. She started reading it. When she finished it , she run to the kitchen , where her parents were.

"I now know what being somebody's mate is." She hold the book tall enough so her parents can see it.

"So , you understand that you and Rhyndian aren't mates. Right?" Her mum asked

"No! Me and Rhyndian are mates. When I am close to him , my heard beats too quick , that I feel it will go outside my chest!"

"You aren't sure that he feels the same way. You aren't mates if you don't feel the same love" her dad said

"Rhyndian feels the same as I feel. He may feel our love deeper , because he said that even if I leave , our souls will be together for ever!"

Her dad was furious. His eyes,were orange and his veins where very visible.

"Calm down!" Maddy's mum said.

"No , Emma! I will calm down only when I hear from him that it isn't true!"

...

Rhyndian was in the forest. He was thinking about Maddy. Suddenly , Maddy's dad caught Rhyndian from the throat and threw him on a tree.

"Dad!" Maddy screamed and tried to reach Rhyndian , but her mum was holding her very tight.

"WHY DID YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH MY DAUGHTER?! BY BEEING HER MATE YOU ARE DESTROYING HER LIFE!"

"Rhyndian being my mate is the best thing that happened to me" Maddy said and released from her mother. She run towards Rhyndian.

"I can't understand why you got to furious when you heard about the souls thing!" Maddy said

"Maddy , two Wolfblood mates..."

I hope you liked it. I had really much fun writing it. Pliz give me reviews! If you wanna learn what Maddy's dad wanted to say , stay tuned and wait for the second chapter.


	2. Moving House ( Part 2 )

Moving house ( Part two )

"Maddy , two Wolfblood mates have their souls connected. If one of them feels pain , then the other feels pain too. If one of them get hurt then the other gets too. If one of them die... Then the other will die too" said Maddy's mum.

"I don't understand why this is bad!" Maddy said

"Yeah , I wouldn't like to live if Maddy died" said Rhyndian

"You always put us in danger. If because of you my daughter get hurt..." Said Maddy's dad.

"Daniel , we have to take Rhyndian with us. He is a member of our pack and our daughter wolfblood mate." Emma said

"Ok... But , I do this for my daughter. Not for you!" Daniel said

"Thank you so much dad!" said Maddy and hugged him.

...

In one hour Rhyndian arrived with his things at Maddy's house.

" I left a note to my mum and dad saying I am leaving away" said Rhyndian

" Maddy is upstairs , go and tell her we are leaving" Emma said.

Rhyndian run to her room. Maddy was looking a photo of her , Shannon and Tom. A tear drop fell from her eye.

"Come on. At least we will be together." Rhyndian said

Maddy left the picture to its place. They run to the car with Rhyndian. When they got inside the car , Maddy asked if they could visit Shannon and Tom. The answer was no. In the whole route , Maddy was looking outside the window. She was leaving her town. She was leaving her friends. She was wishing that it all was a dream. She wanted to wake up at her bed and go to her school. She liked the fact that she and Rhyndian were Wolfblood mates but she hated the fact that she was leaving her life behind her.

...

When they arrived to their new town , they went straight to their new house. Maddy was holding Rhyndian's hand. Their house was a huge Victorian style mansion. It was near the forest , like their old one.

"What do you think about our new house?" Emma asked

" It isn't as good as our old one!" Maddy said

"Honey , I know it's hard for you , but , try to be positive" Emma said

" I don't promise anything" said Maddy

When they got out of the car , they went into their new house. It was huge! Rhyndian went upstairs. He opened a random door. He was amazed.

"Maddy , check out this" he shouted

"What?" she said

"Come! It is amazing!"

He opened an other door.

"Cool!" He said

"Have you checked the bedrooms?" Said Emma

"These are our bedrooms?"

"Yes..."

"Sweet!"

Maddy's curiosity beat her stubbornness and she run to Rhyndian

"Wow"she said

It was like a forest. It had one double bed and things that a normal bedroom has. There were trees everywhere. It was a wolfblood's paradise.

"Do you now like our new house?" Emma asked Maddy

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" Maddy said

She checked both bedrooms.

"Why there are double beds?" Maddy asked

"You and Rhyndian are Mates now. In two weeks you will get wolf-married" Emma said

"What?" Maddy and Rhyndian said together

"We are only 16" Maddy said

"Honey , Wolfblood mates wolf-marry at 16-17" Emma said

"You got wolf-married mum? In 16?"

"No. I just got married. In 26."

"Why?" Rhyndian asked

"We weren't Wolfblood mates" she said

" You aren't in love?" Maddy asked

"We are. But , not as you. We fell in love as humans do. You fell in love as wolfs do."Emma said

"What is wolf-marriage?" Rhyndian asked

"You will learn soon" Emma said

"And we will sleep together?" Rhyndian asked

"ONLY sleep , young man" said Daniel

"I would never thought of that, sir..." He said

Daniel just shook his head.

"Rhyndian , help Daniel with the luggage and Maddy , come. Let's cook something."

Please tell me if you liked it by reviewing it. Next chapter will be about the marriage. Stay tuned and wait for new chapters.


	3. The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 1 )

The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 1 )

"So, tell me some information about the wolf-marriage..." Maddy said while she was cutting the meat.

"Well, it must happen on a full moon. It will be like a normal wedding , until you say I do. Then , you will both transform and your souls will become one..."

"Wait! You said that our souls WILL become one. They aren't now?" Maddy asked

"Honey, they are connected , but not one. If they don't become one in one year after the connection , both wolfbloods will die!"

"How can we know when our souls got connected?"

"A wolfblood can't feel the wolf way of love until it becomes an adult wolf, at the age of 16."

"So we enough time because I became 16 in January and now it is March."

"Yes , we have enough time, but your dad and I thought to make the wedding next full moon. In two weeks."

"It's fine for me"

"Nice. Do you want to continue about the wolf-wedding?"

"Yes!"

"After your souls become one , you will have an adult wolf night , just you two , in your bedroom..."

"Will I wear a wedding dress?"

" Of course honey! Everything you want!"

"Can we go to the shops? This afternoon!"

"Ok"

"Thanks mum! You are the best! May I go to Rhyndian and tell him all about?"

"Go!..."

Maddy left the room and run towards Rhyndian. Tear drops fell from Emma's eyes.

...

"Rhyndian!" shouted Maddy

"What? I have to help your dad with the luggage!" said Rhyndian while he was carrying some of the luggage.

"Ok... I will be waiting for you at our bedroom!" said and run back in the house.

Rhyndian looked at Daniel.

"Go..." He said

Rhyndian run towards their bedroom. He saw Maddy sitting at the bed.

"Come!" she said and Rhyndian sat next to her.

Maddy told Rhyndian everything that her mother had told her.

...

At the afternoon , Maddy was going with her mum for a wedding dress and Rhyndian was going with Daniel for a groom suit. They all agreed that the girls should take the car and that the boys should run.

When Maddy and Emma arrived at the shop , Maddy started investigating the shop for the perfect dress. Then , a woman approached them and asked them if she could help them.

"Actually, we are looking for the perfect dress." Said Emma

"I got it. Your size , madam?"

"You know... The dress is for me!" Said Maddy furious

"I am so sorry. I confused because you are so young!"

"My size is 4-6 and I want something , something that will make the click to me"

"Ok... Follow me!"

Maddy followed the woman.

Meanwhile...

Rhyndian was looking at suits.

"What do you think about that?" Rhyndian asked Daniel

"It is amazing. I think it is the suit that we were looking for."

It was a black and simple , but it was looking amazing on Rhyndian.

"I think we bought it! What do you think Rhyndian?"

"I think the same thing!"

Back in the wedding shop, Maddy had already tried 5 dresses and no one of them had made the click to her. Suddenly, she saw the perfect dress.

"I want to try this"

"Sure..." said the woman and gave it to her.

It was beautiful. It was white and it had a long tail. At the front, it had some embroidered flowers and at the back side , it didn't have fabric in almost her whole back. She was gorgeous with it. Her mum started crying and then hugged her. They were definitely buying it.

...

Boys and girls met at the house. Maddy and Rhyndian were both excited about the wedding.

"Mum... Who will come to our wedding?" Maddy asked

"Um..." Emma said

"Nobody! Wolf-Weddings are private." Daniel said

Maddy and Rhyndian were both a bit frustrated , but they were happy because they would be together.

If you liked part one , part two will leave you breathless. Stay tuned for next chapters.


	4. The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 2 )

The Wolf-Wedding ( Part 2 )

One day before the wedding...

Maddy was very excited. She was going to marry Rhyndian. She was still afraid that one day she will wake up and realize that all that was a dream. A really nice dream.

Rhyndian was thinking Maddy. He was in love with her from the first time he met her. He was very happy because he would make a family with her and they would live their lives together.

Maddy was talking with her mother at the living room. They were both sitting at the sofa.

Rhyndian was helping Daniel to carry come boxed. Suddenly , he triped and fell.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked

"No... My ankle! It hurts a lot!"

Daniel check Rhyndian's ankle. It was swollen.

Meanwhile...

Maddy screamed.

"What wrong?" Emma asked her

"My ankle!"

Emma checked her ankle. It was swollen.

"How that happened?" Maddy asked

Rhyndian entered the living room with the help of Daniel.

"Rhyndian's swollen his ankle" Daniel

"Now I understand..." Said Emma and went toward the kitchen.

Daniel helped Rhyndian to sit to the couch and approached Emma.

"What do understand now?"he asked her

She didn't gave an answer. She just went near the sofa keeping two bags of ice. She gave the first to Maddy and the second to Rhyndian.

"Remember that Daniel said that if one of two mates get hurt , then the other gets too..." Emma said

"I am so so sorry!" Rhyndian said

"You don't have to be. It could happen to everyone." Maddy said

"No! It is my fault. You are feeling pain beacause of me!"

"No! Rhyndian... I don't care! Ok... That may be negative in being Wolfblood Mates , but feeling the wolf way of love is so amazing that I don't care about it."

"No! Maddy... If I was more careful..."

"Ok! If... You will be the next time!"

"I am so sorry"

"I told you you don't have to be."

Maddy was a bit worried.

"It is awful to share the pain" she thought

"I can't hurt her! I must be very careful!" Rhyndian thought

In the wedding day afternoon...

Maddy was wearing her gown and Rhyndian his suit. They met at they room. The place where the wedding would become.

Rhyndian was waiting for her. He was keeping some flowers. Maddy arrived with her dad. She went next to Rhyndian and took the flowers. The wolfblood priest started the wolf-wedding.

"I feel like all this is a dream. If it is , I don't want to wake up." Maddy whispered to Rhyndian

"I fell this too" Rhyndian said and touched her hand.

" Rhyndian Morris , do you want Madeline Smith for your wife?"

"I do"

" Madeline Smith , do you want Rhyndian Morris for your husband?"

"I do"

"You can kiss the bride"

They shared a kiss.

Emma started crying.

"My cub grew up into a wolf" she said

"Mum..." said Maddy and hugged her mum

" My little girl... She now got married..." Daniel said

"Dad..." said Maddy and hugged her dad.

"I suppose we have to leave you spent your wolf night alone..." said Daniel and left with Emma and the wolfblood priest.

"So... We are alone... And... It's our wedding night..." said Maddy

Rhyndian hold her hands. Their eyes turned yellow. They were transforming.

...

They were two adults wolves that were wolfblood mates and were spending their first night...

Next morning...

Maddy was in the bathroom , looking her self at the mirror. Rhyndian was sleeping in their bedroom and she definitely didn't want to wake him up. She went to her parents bedroom.

"Mum!" She shouted

Emma jumped with fear.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" Emma asked

"Come!"

"Ok , ok! Don't kill me..."

Emma got of her bed and then she followed Maddy to the bathroom.

"Mum..."

"Yes..."

"I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think I am pregnant..."

"What! Let me see..."

Maddy took of her shirt. Her tummy was bigger.

"Ok... We have to stay calm... Does Rhyndian know it?"

"No!"

"Tell me honestly... Do you and Rhyndian... As humans?"

"No! Just as wolves... You didn't said we shouldn't!"

"Yes! Because it is the first time that a wolfblood gets pregnant in her wolf form!"

Guys, I hope you liked it and you are curious about what happen to Maddy and to that little unborn baby...


	5. Aunt Madeline

Maddy was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She was too young. Well, she'd better stop thinking about these small problems, because a huge is waiting for her.

"Mum, what will we do?"

"Honey, don't worry"

"We can find someone, who had the same pregnancy with me. Someone who got pregnant in her wolf form"

"There is nobody who had the same pregnancy with you"

"How do you now that?"

"Go to Rhyndian."

"Mum..."

"Maddy, I said go to Rhyndian!"

Maddy left the bathroom and headed to her bedroom.

"I won't let you die, baby. I won't..." Emma thought

Maddy woke up Rhyndian.

"Good morning!"

"Rhyndian, I want you to be open minded, ok?"

"Ok?..."

"I am pregnant"

Full silence.

Then a laughter filled the room.

"Maddy, you are very good, I almost believed!"

"Rhyndian, I am not kidding!"

"But can wolfbloods get pregnant in their wolf form?"

"Mum says I am the first one, but I believe that someone else got too."

"Your dad knows that?"

"Not yet..."

"Then we have time to save ourselves! Let's go!"

"Rhyndian, he won't kill us"

"Not you, but me"

Emma told Daniel the whole story.

"Emma, don't worry, we will find a solution. Maddy won't die like Madeline..."

The went to Maddy's and Rhyndian's bedroom.

"Maddy, don't worry! We will find a solution. You won't die like your aunt Madeline..."

"Who?!"

"Daniel, we weren't going to tell her about Madeline!"

"But they have so many things in common, and now that!"

"No, she won't have the same fate with my sister, we will help her. Help her to save her life."

"Well, I am terrified. And who is that Madeline and what is her fate?


	6. Competition!

I am so happy that all of you guys enjoy my story. We've almost reached 6.500 views. Thanks for your support. So sorry for not posting a new part for so long, but I have an idea you will probably like. So, send me a personal message telling me how to continue my story and the guys that thought the ideas that will be used will have a shout out in the next part. This way you will feel the story more personal. Hope you all like this little competition and send me you wonderful ideas.

P.S

You have 1-2 weeks until this "competition" ends so hurry up.

Lots of love and good luck,

Witch of Writing


	7. Hope

"Madeline was my sister." Finally says Emma after a while

"Was? How did she die?" Maddy says frantically

"She got pregnant. Like you did..." Emma says with difficulty. Her feelings are overwhelming her.

"And?" Asks Rhyndian

"The fetus... It was incompatible with her body." Tears fall on Emma's cheeks as she speaks.

"It was impossible for a human to carry a wolf. The cub grew bigger and bigger, until it was too big..." Continues Daniel, as Emma is unable to speak.

Panic runs through Maddy.

"Will... Will that happen to me?" Maddy asks

Rhyndian takes Maddy's hand and places it in his two palms.

"I won't let you die, Maddy. I swear, I won't." Rhyndian says being so worried about Maddy dying, that he didn't even realize he would die as well.

"There must be a solution, right?" Maddy says almost under her breath.

"We will find one." Says Emma firmly

Rhyndian runs his hand through his golden hair.

"There must be someone else who got pregnant that way and didn't die, right?" He says

Daniel looks at Emma meaningfully.

"No... No. Don't even think about it!" Emma says

"It might be the only way to keep our daughter alive Emma! We have no other choice!" Emma says

Both Maddy's and Rhyndian's eyes light up at the thought of a new spark of hope.

"What did you think dad?" Says Maddy eagerly

"Maddy... I know it seems horrible, but..." Says Daniel

Maddy is now a little bit worried.

"Tell me dad!" She says

"Abortion is not a choice Daniel." Emma shouts

Maddy places her hand on her belly.

"I can't kill my baby!" She says

"It will kill you if you don't!" Daniel shouts

"Maddy, your dad may be right..." Rhyndian says in a sad tone.

"Thank you! Someone who thinks logically in here..." Says Daniel

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN CHILD?" Maddy shouts loudly

"No. I don't. But if I have to choose between you, us, and it... It is us." He says in the same tone.

Maddy is extremely upset and shaking.

"Baby... Why don't you sit. I'll bring you some water." Says Emma trying to calm Maddy down and making her sit on the sofa.

After a while she returns with a glass of water and she hands it to Maddy. Maddy takes a sip.

"I am not killing my baby." She says in a firm tone.

"It's not only your choice! It's not only the life of the person I love more in the entire world we are talking about, but mine as well. So I vote abortion."

"IT'S NOT A FREAKING VOTE!" Says and in her furry breaks the glass with her palm, causing one of the pieces to pierce her skin. Blood runs from both her and Rhyndian's hand.

"I'm sorry." She tells him as Emma patches her hand.

"It's fine." Says Rhyndian who patched it himself.

He gets up and sits next to Maddy.

"You seriously think I like the idea, of murdering my own child Maddy?" He tells her

She looks him in his crystal blue eyes

"Maybe there is another way..." She says not even believing her own words.

"Maybe." He repeats

After a long break, Emma is the one who talks first.

"We have lots of books, with legends... Maybe we can find something there." Suggests Emma

Both Maddy's and Rhyndian's eyes light up with hope

"There are legends Emma. This is reality." Daniel says

"We don't lose anything to try."

"Yes we do! We lose time. We are letting it become bigger."

"Madeline died around her first month. This is first day!" Says Emma

"The sooner the better!" Daniel says

Everybody looks at him disapprovingly

"Ok. Three weeks maximum." He finally says

"Thanks dad!" Says Maddy and hugs him.

...

It's midnight. Maddy and Rhyndian are sleeping, while Emma and Daniel are researching in the library. After a while Emma's eyes light up.

"Daniel! Check this out!" She says pointing an opened book.

Daniel checks it out and looks astonished.

"I... I don't know Emma..."

"It's the best we got."

He sighs.

"You are right."

I would like to apologize for not writing more of Wolfblood mates in a long time. I didn't really feel like it, but now, you guys inspire me. All those views, favorites, followers, and positive reviews... It is crazy. You guys are the best fans ever. I and this story would be nothing without you. (You think we can reach 10k views for next chapter?) love you!


	8. Departure

The next morning, all the family is sitting in the living room discussing the solution Emma found last night.

"I am fine with it. I would do anything to keep my baby alive." Says Maddie.

"Maddie! It is still risky…" Says Daniel.

"And I am willing to take this risk. But- I know I can't decide on this myself. Rhydian, it is your child as well, as if this goes to hell, you will die as well. So… What do you say?"

"I…. Well… I…. I don't think it's a bad idea." He says nervously

Maddie gives him a big hug.

"So… We have a plan. I go with Maddie, and Daniel stays with Rhydian here, to research, trying to find a safer way."

"It's unfair I can't come along." Say both men at the same time.

"Don't act like babies. This is the best we have." Emma says

….

It's almost lunch time and Maddie is standing on the porch.

"Hey." Rhydian says as he walks next to her.

"Hey." She says to him.

"So, when are you leaving?" He asks

"Tomorrow"

"How long will you be there."

"I don't know. Until I give birth. Or die."

"Don't say that."

Maddie shrugs and Rhydian pulls her in for a hug.

"It is going to go fine. And in the meantime, me and your dad will be searching for something better."

Maddie nods.

…

It's Dawn, and Maddie and Emma are preparing to leave.

"How are you sure they will welcome you?" Daniel asks

"We hope they will." Emma says

"It's crazy. Going to wolfbloods who spend their entire lives as wolves…"

"The safer way, is for Maddie to carry it, and give birth to it in the form it was conceived. And they give birth in their wolf form all the time." Says Emma.

"Ok… Take care." Says Daniel.

Daniel hugs his daughter and wife. Then Rhydian hugs Maddie so strongly, she can't breath with ease.

"I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"Me too." She says and gives him a soft and gentle kiss on his lips.

"Be careful." He tells her as she walks towards the forest behind their house with Emma.

"I will." She says and then fades in the trees.

Then, she and Emma turn into wolves and start running deeper and deeper in the woods.

_Thanks for the support! You are the best. New chapter soon. Love, Witch of Writing._


	9. Announcment

**Dear readers, **

**It won't be likely form me to post new chapters for a week or more. Don't think I gave up on the story or something like that. I will be writing a bunch of them and will upload them all together. I just won't have WiFi to upload them day after day. Also, wait for a new chapter for a random story every day or two. (After the upload of the many chapters.) **

**Love,**

**-Witch of Writing**


	10. Festival and new friends

**_A/N: This the next part to wolfblood mates. I had a huge blast of inspiration, so be ready for lots pf updates . Also, we reached 10.000 views! This is crazy guys, thanks for all the support. You are the best. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. _**

Maddy and Emma arrived at their destination, a camp of wolfbloods that spent most of their lives in their wolf form, after a few days. The male alpha welcomed them and after they shared their problem with him, he said he would inform the female alpha, his mate. Until then, he provided them with a cave, (every wolfblood family had a cave of its own) and informed them with some rules. No fighting with each other, no invading of territory and hunting their own food. Well, the last one, didn't really count on their behalf, due to Maddy's situation, so they all agreed they would help her with the food issue.

After some time spend on their cave, a female wolf came and informed them that the female alpha wouldn't be back to the camp till tomorrow. She also suggested coming out to the fields, as it was a full moon and there would be a fest. And when she said fest, she didn't exaggerate.

After a while, Maddy and Emma came out of their cave, only to see a breath taking sight. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the meadow, a bunch of tables full of food and most important, all the wolves they had encountered before, where now in their human form. They turned themselves, and approached the fest.

"Hey, you made it!" Said a familiar voice.

Maddy and Emma turned, and realized it was the female wolf that had invited them here. She was only one or two years older than Maddy and was extraordinarily beautiful. She had long golden hair that was done into two braids and her steel blue eyes looked breathtaking under the glorifying moon. However, her outfit was the thing that caught most of their attention. She was in an old fashioned dress, the one girls wore back at the medieval times.

"My name is Sarah." She said and offered her hand

"I am Maddy and this is my mother, Emma." Said Maddy after shaking her hand.

"You seem a little bit surprised" Said Sarah.

"Well, yeah… I thought you spend all your time as wolves." Says Emma

"Oh, yes, we do. But every full moon we have huge festivals, like this and we celebrate them as humans. A bit ironic isn't it?"

Maddy giggles and nods.

"How about showing you around?" Sarah asks Maddy

"Go. I will pay a visit to the food buffet. I am starving." Says Emma

Sarah waits no more. She grabs Maddy's hand and pulls her into the crowd, who were all wearing outfits like Sarah's. After the dance a little bit to the traditional music played by people, Sarah decided to take Maddy to visit some of her friends.

"This is Amanda and Jessica." She says pointing at to girls.

"Hey, nice to meet you." They say both.

"And that guy over there is my brother…" Says Sarah after introducing Maddy to endless people.

"LUKE!" She shouts causing him to turn and run to her.

He had his sisters hair and they were styled messy, even though Maddy doubt he had styled them. His ever however, were grey. Those eyes that could make you do anything, by just looking at them. Maddy couldn't deny it. He was gorgeous.

"Hey, baby sis. Who is this?" He says his eyes shifting from Sarah to Maddy.

"My new friend. She just moved here with her mum."

"Well, we definitely need to celebrate that, don't we, Maddy?" He asks and then runs back to where he was.

He returns back holding three glasses. He gives on to Sarah, one to Maddy and keeps the last one for himself.

"What is this?" Maddy asks.

"Beer." Sarah answers after taking a sip.

"What, Maddy? Are like underage?"

Maddy actually was almost 17, so, she was.

"Well, I am 17…" She says under her breath.

"Don't worry… It is ok to break the rules now and then." Luke says taking a huge sip.

Maddy thinks about it for a while and then takes a sip. Luke cheers mockingly.

"So, how old are you guys anyway?"

"I am 18." Says Sarah.

"22." Says Luke.

"And-and you were conceived when your mother was in her wolf form?" Asks Maddy, who was clearly tipsy.

"Yes, but why do you care?" Asks Luke.

"Just asking…." Says Maddy and drops the subject.

After three glasses of beer Maddy is really drank and is dancing with Sarah, who had five glasses herself, in a circle formed by other people who are talking, cheering and some dancing themselves. This is the first time Maddy has having actual fun in a long time…


	11. Lecture and Confessions

**_A/N: This is the next chapter of woolfblood mates. The next chapter will be likely to be post very soon, so stay tuned. Also, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. It really helps if you do so… Btw, if you have any suggestion on how the story should go on, feel free to tell me, either by a review or a personal message (pm)_**

"I can't believe you Maddie!" Shouted Emma.

Maddie sighed. It was the day after the festival. They were both in their wolf forms and Emma was lecturing Maddie.

"You got drunk while you are pregnant. And underage…"

"Mum-" She tries to protest but Emma cuts her off.

"Did that girl -what was her name- Sarah, talked you into drinking?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then who did?"

"All the people were drinking so I thought it wouldn't be such a big issue…" She says not mentioning Luke, as she knew her mum would blame him on Sarah.

"The others aren't wolf pregnant Maddie!"

"I know. I just got carried away, I am sorry."

"Just promise you won't do that again."

"I promise."

"I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"The alpha female is meeting us in four hours."

"Cool, I'll have time to meet Sarah." Says Maddie and is about to leave the cave when something flashes through her mind.

"Oh, Sarah told me she was conceived in wolf form."

"That's great, Maddie! We may have actually found a way to give birth safely."

Maddie smiles and runs out of the cave. Sarah had told her to meet her in a not habited cave next to the lake.

When she arrived she saw Sarah lying down in the cave, in her wolf form.

"Hey, you made it!" Says Sarah with excitement.

"I am surprised my mum let me come… She has been lecturing me for drinking since I came back from the festival.

"God, this sucks… I am sorry."

"It's not your fault" Said Maddy who lied next to Sarah.

"It's Luke's though…"

Maddie couldn't disagree on that.

"Yeah, but at least I had lots of fun." She finally said causing Sarah to smile.

"You know, Luke likes you."

"Cool." Says Maddie thinking Sarah was talking about friendship.

Sarah giggled.

"No, I mean he really likes you. Like, _likes _you."

"Oh." Said Maddie finally getting it.

Sarah giggles again.

"I don't see him that way, though. I mean his is fine, but nothing more than a friend."

"Do you have a boyfriend at home or something?"

"Yeah, but it is kind of complicated."

"It can't be more than mine is."

"Well, we are… we are…"

Sarah looks at Maddie confused.

"Come on, say it."

Maddie takes a deep breath ad spits it out.

"We are married."

Sarah doesn't try to hide how shocked she is.

"Married? I thought you said you were 17…"

"I am."

"And isn't that, like, I don't know… Illegal?"

"Not if your parents agree…"

"And you want me to believe that your mother, _your mother, _the one who lectured you for getting drunk let you get married?"

"Well, she didn't really have much of a choice."

"What do you mean? Did you like threatened her you would elope?"

"No, no… We didn't have like a real wedding. It was more of a wolf one…"

"Wolf wedding? I thought wolfbloods who live like humans don't do those anymore."

"They don't. Not unless there is a very particularly special occasion." Said a new voice.

It was a really tall wolf who had golden fur. Maddie could swear it was Luke.

"Maddie over here has a wolfblood mate." Adds Luke with his devilish grin causing Maddie to gulp.


	12. Troubled relationships

**_A/N: I decided to do a special double chapter upload to celebrate the 10.000 views, so enjoy. Also, to all the people hating on Luke and sending reviews about not trusting him, just wait ;). I'll just tell you that he plays a very important role in this story, so if you want more information, stay tuned. _**

"H-How do you know?" Are the only words Maddie is able to whisper.

"I just know that if you have a wolfblood mate you must have a wolf wedding. For a mystical bonding of soul…" Says Luke, the last sentence with irony.

"Do you guys know a lot of wolfblood mates?"

Sarah eyes Luke and he looks down.

"Just one pair." Says Luke bitterly.

Maddie looks at Sarah waiting for her to explain, as it was obvious Luke didn't feel like doing it him self.

"Luke had a girlfriend, Lindsey. They were perfect together, but then-" Sarah doesn't finish as she is cut off by Luke.

"Then that bastard Tom came with his family. Lindsey said it was love with first sight and she couldn't help it. I thought what she said was bullshit, but then the elders proclaimed them wolfblood mates. Now they live in a cave together and will live happily ever after."

Maddie didn't know what to say.

"Luke, I am sorr-"

"Was it like Lindsey said? Love at first sight?" Luke said cutting her off.

"Y-Yes…"

Luke looked down sadly.

"_You_ need to tell me _everything_ about your wedding dress." Says Sarah trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

Maddie more than appreciates the effort and starts talking about her dress and mostly the wedding.

"Where is he, anyway? I thought you couldn't stand being apart for any time." Says Luke, who was still standing in the entrance of the cave, with a slightly furious tone.

"He needed to stay back with my father."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business actually, Luke!" Says Maddie.

Luke scoffs and runs out of the cave.

"Don't mind him, Maddie… He usually gets like that when Lindsay and Tom are the subject."

"I understand…"

They stay silent for a while, until Maddie decides to ask.

"You said my relationship couldn't be more complicated than yours… May I ask why?"

"Oh, yeah, of course you can ask. What are friends for if not talking about their troubled relationships?" Said Sarah humorously causing Maddie to laugh.

_Friends… _This word made her think of Tom and Shannon. She really missed them but really liked Sarah as well. It felt good to have wolfblood friends, as they understood you better…

"So, Jason… He and I have been secretly dating for a while now and-"

"Why _secretly_ ?" Maddie asked cutting Sarah off.

"Well, lets just say that if my dad find out he would kill me…"

Maddie gives Sarah a confused look as a response causing Sarah to giggle a little bit.

"Jason is an alpha…"

"So…?"

"His dad is an alpha as well and-"

"Is his dad the alpha of this place?"

"No, no… That's were it becomes complicated. When there are two alphas in a pack, they fight for domination. Well, Jason's dad fought with my dad and he lost…"

"So your dad is the alpha of this place?!" Asks Maddie

"Yep… Anyway, Jason's dad wants him to become the next alpha."

"I don't see why this is bad…"

"Because my dad wants Luke to be the next alpha."

"Oh."

"Yes…" Says Sarah while laughing.

"Does Luke want to be the alpha."

"He didn't use to… But after he and Lindsey…"

Maddie nods to show that she understands.

"Do you love him?" Maddie asks after a while.

"Yes."

"Does he?"

"Yes, I believe he does."

Maddie smiles.

"Then, I would advise you to not let anyone get in your way." She says causing Sarah to smile.

"Thanks, you are the best friend I had ever had." Says Sarah while rubbing her wolf head against Maddie's fur.

"You are not bad yourself, either." Says Maddie causing Sarah to laugh.

…

_After some time of talking, Sarah discovered Maddie doesn't have any other clothes except the ones she was wearing, so she gave her a bunch of her dresses._

"You look so good in this." Said Sarah, who was in her human form like Maddie.

Maddie did a little spin.

"You think so?"

"Tots. Red is so your color."

Maddie laughed and thought about how she and Shannon never had done something like this.

"Let me do your hair, Mads."

"Ok…" Said Maddie.

After some time, Sarah had turned Maddie's hair into a big braid.

"You look so amazing…"

"Thanks, but you look far better." Said Maddie.

Sarah wore a yellow dress, which looked great with her steel blue eyes and golden hair, which she wore down.

"Well, I was thinking of meeting Jason and wanted to ask if you could cover me."

Maddie was about to say she would gladly do it, when she remembered she had to meet the alpha female.

"I would love to, but I have to meet someone…" Said Maddie.

Excitement disappeared from Sarah's face and Maddie hated her self for causing that.

"Hey, you said your father was the alpha, is your mother the alpha as well?"

"Yeah, why? Are you meeting her?"

Maddie nodded.

"For what issue?"

Maddie felt like she should tell it to Sarah, as she was starting to become her best friend.

"Well… I- I am pregnant." Said Maddie hoping that Sarah won't hate her for hiding it for so long, or just for the fact it self.


	13. Late night fun

**_A/N: Second chapter of the special double update. Stay tuned for updates and don't forget to reviews, follow and favorite. _**

"Please say something…" Pleads Maddie.

"Um… Um…"

Maddie looks down sad that she is about to lose her only friend. Well, something told her that she would always have Luke, but she didn't want to lose Sarah.

"It was conceived in our wolf forms…" Said Maddie hoping more information would make Sarah say something.

"That's why you came here…" She finally said causing Maddie's face to lighten up a bit.

"Yes… It's the reason I will meet the alpha fem- your mother." She said correcting her self.

Sarah remains silent after this.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I get it…" Says Maddie.

"Oh, you bet I won't…" Says Sarah causing Maddie's heart to stop.

"… Unless you let me pick the name and be its godmother."

"Seriously?!"

"Of course you idiot! You thought I'd stop hanging with you because of that?" Says Sarah hugging Maddie.

Maddie hugged back and smiled. She knew lots of people who would.

"So… What names do you have in mind? I need to know how much being your friends will cost me; or my poor baby…" Said Maddie trying to remain serious.

Sarah laughed.

….

_At Sarah's cave… (Who was incredible big considering the one Maddie lived in.)_

"You really have nothing to worry about. Our people give conceive and give births in their wolf form all the time. Young Maddie, here, will be fine. However, she needs to be in her wolf form until she gives birth."

"That's not a problem… As long as we stay here, of course." Says Maddie.

"You are more than welcome here; either until you give birth or permanent."

"You are being very polite, Valerie, but we will leave as soon as Maddie gives birth." Says Emma

"Well, that's really too bad… My daughter has been talking about you all the time Maddie…" Says Valerie causing Maddie to look away.

"You mind if we go now? We haven't eaten a thing and we are starving…" Says Emma.

"Of course." Replies Valerie with a smile.

Maddie and Emma, who were both in her wolf form, were about to leave the cave.

"Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Said Valerie, who was in her wolf form as well. She was pretty big and had a auburn fur. Her eyes were green like two big shinny emeralds. Maddie wondered how she looked in her human form; if Luke and Sarah took anything from her, she probably would be gorgeous.

…..

_Maddie and Sarah are hanging out in the cave near the lake (both in their wolf forms)_

"Mum told be you want to leave as soon as possible…" Said Sarah.

"Yeah…"

"Well, at least I'll spend some months with the little cub…"

"_Months? _My mother wants to leave as soon as it is born…"

"What?! That's imposible."

"What do you mean?"

"The baby will be born in its wolf form…"

"And?"

"It won't be able to transform for a while… It will need to be raised around wolves. And the most important, people who know how to help a cub transform as soon as possible."

"Really?!"

Sarah nods.

"It's like the talking thing… Not everyone learns it at the same age and everyone needs someone to teach him…"

Maddie didn't know why, but she didn't feel sad at all. Maybe, just maybe, because deep down she wished she could live here.

"Anyway," Says Sarah getting up.

"I am gonna go meet Jason. Can you cover me?"

"Sure… I'll just lie here, maybe take a nap until you come…"

"Thanks Mads, you're the best!" Said Sarah while running out of the cave.

"I know!" Said Maddie and could swear she heard Sarah laugh.

….

"I knew I would find you here." Said a voice causing Maddie to wake up.

"Shit!" Thinks Maddie out loud.

What would she say about Sarah?

"You are so sad to see me here?" Asks the voice.

"If it is about Sarah, I know she is with Jason. I saw them near the lake." He adds.

"Oh." Maddie manages.

"I'm feeling generous today, so I won't tell her that I saw her. It will be like it never happened. But you will owe me."

"What do you want Luke?"

"I want you to come with me. I will take you to an incredible place."

"Luke, I-"

"Not a date. I just wanna show you what you are missing while sitting in this cave covering for my sister." He cuts her off.

Maddie is hesitant in the beginning, but then she decides she has nothing to lose.

…

"Do you like it?" Asks Luke

"Are you kidding me? It is amazing!" Said Maddie running closer to it.

Luke had taken her to a place of the woods were there was a small water fall, who was falling into a lake with crystal water.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Asked Luke, who was now next to Maddie.

Maddie just looks at him her eyes shinning.

"Last one in is a loser!" Screams Luke and starts galloping towards the lake.

As soon as Maddie hears that she starts running as fast as possible, trying to get in front of Luke. However, Luke is faster and reaches the bank sooner. Without any second thoughts, he jumps into the lake, causing some water to fall out. Maddie, not long after, joins him, her jump however, not as merciful as his.

"You cheated!" Says Maddie while swimming next to Luke

"And how did I do that, little wolf?"

"You had a head start…" Whined Maddie causing Luke to laugh.

"Ok… How about trying to clear your name in a breath holding contest?"

"_Breath holding contest? _Are we, like, 5 years old?" Said Maddie laughing at the idea.

"What, are you afraid to get defeated two time in a row?"

"Me, afraid? Ha, no freaking way!"

"Then let's do it."

"You are _so _going down, mr. alpha male."

Luke laughed at his nickname.

They counted to 3 and then took a deep breath and disagreed under the water.

_The evening past, with Luke and Maddie competing over silly games until the moon showed._

"Goodnight, little wolf." Said Luke as he was getting out of the lake.

"Goodnight, Luke." Said Maddie.


	14. Girl time

**_A/N: New chapter! To those asking, Rhydian is likely to come in four or five more episodes. ( Maybe less maybe more ;) ) As always, stay tuned for new updates and don't forget to review, follow and favorite._**

"Why are you wet?" Asked Emma when she saw Maddie entering the cave, droplets of water dripping form her fur.

"Me and… Sarah went for a swim."

"You and Sarah are getting pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess she is like my best friend, or something like this?"

"What about Shannon, sweetie?"

"It's not like I will ever see her… And even if I did, she wouldn't understand me like Sarah does. It's different to be friends with another wolfblood… And I mean just friends, not like me and Rhydian…"

"I guess you are right, Maddie… I found it very hard when I was your age as well…"

Maddie was about to go to sleep when she remembered.

_She told Emma what Sarah told her about her baby cub and how its disability of transforming._

"I guess we will have to stay longer than we thought… We should call your dad and Rhydian…"

"Ok… Goodnight." Said Maddie and lied down closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Maddie." Said Emma how was already lying.

"Mum…" Said Maddie after some time.

"Yes?"

"What if- What if I told you I wanted to stay here. Permanently." Said Maddie her voice trembling.

"You do?" Asked Emma in surprise.

Maddie nodded.

"It feels good to be around wolf bloods. Not to have to hide our true nature…"

"Does that have to do about losing Sarah?"

"Not only… I feel good here. _Happy _even."

"Ok, Maddie… We will discuss that later."

"When, _later_?"

"When the males of this family have moved here as well."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Says Emma with a sigh.

…..

"Good morning, Maddie!" Said an eager voice waking Maddie up.

"Hey, Sarah…" Said Maddie while getting up.

"Why are you in your human form?" She asked when she was awake enough to notice that.

"Cause we are invited to a girl meeting. Something like a party."

"This early in the morning?"

"It is like 12 p.m… What time did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know…"

"By the way, Jason's and mine date went amazingly well." Said Sarah causing Maddie to smile.

"Did anyone find out anything?" Asked Sarah causing Maddie to start mumbling.

"Um… No, not at all. I- I even told my mum we went swimming together…"

"_Swimming? _How did you come up with that?"

"Um… Luke may have taken me to a little lake…" Confessed Maddie causing Sarah to sigh in disappointment.

"I am sorry, Maddie. I will tell him to back off…"

"No, I- I actually had fun."

"You did?"

Maddie just nodded.

"Anyway. We have a party to attend."

"Sarah, I can't turn into my human form…"

"Why? Because of the pregnancy? How many weeks are you?"

"I am entering the second in a day or two…"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Staying prisoned in your wolf form starts at third week."

"When do I give birth?"

"One and a half month. Approximately. Now change."

….

_Sarah convinced Maddie to change in her human form and even wear a fancy dress. _

"We aren't late, are we?" Asked Sarah as soon as she walked in the cave.

The cave wasn't empty like the other ones. This one was cushions all over the floor, a small bonfire in the middle with bags of marshmallows around it and a bunch of magazines thrown around the cave.

"Not at all." Said a girl hugging and kissing Sarah.

"You must be Maddie." Said the same girl turning to face Maddie.

The girl had long straight red hair and royal deep blue eyes. She was so beautiful it was breathtaking.

'Why is everyone here so damn attractive?' She thought.

"The one and only." She said with a smile.

"I am Lindsey." Said the girl and Maddie tried hard not to grimace.

"Nice too meet you." She said and shook her hand.

_Lindsey introduced Maddie to a bunch of girls who were in the cave as well (They were all as friendly as her, but not nearly as attractive.)_

"So… This cave is a bit unusual…" Said Maddie while sitting on a cushion.

All the girls, either they were chilling on a cushion and reading a magazine or roasting marshmallows, giggled.

"Yeah. I made it this way so I could chill with my girlfriends like normal teenagers."

"I find it really cool." Admitted Maddie.

"Thanks… The magazines are up to date, by the way. I make Tom go to the nearest town to buy them every week."

'Tom…' Thought Maddie.

"Poor guy…" Finally says Maddie causing everyone to giggle again.

"You know, you are very funny…" Said a girl, who Maddie swore her name was Angela.

_The day past with the girls talking about boy drama, the drama of being a wolfblood, and asking Maddie about living like a human. Maddie felt like home._

_—_


	15. Big Decisions and Siblings' Fight

**_A/N: Hello guys! Sorry I haven't been posting for a while in any story. Technical issues. Lost all my files and had to write them again :( But expect daily updates from now on. As always, don't forget to review, follow and favorite._**

"Where were you?" Asked Emma when she saw Maddie entering their cave.

"At a girl meeting." Said Maddie while walking towards her sleeping spot.

"A _girl meeting_?" Asked Emma extremely surprised.

"Yeah… Why are you so surprised?" Asked Maddie while sitting on the floor and then changing into a lying position.

"I just didn't think you were into these things. I mean, back home you never had lots of girlfriends or went to many parties-" Started saying Emma but was cut by Maddie.

"Maybe because back home people weren't like they are here. They weren't like me; they did not understand me as they did not have the problems I did." Said Maddie shocking Emma.

Emma had never thought that her daughter might felt that way.

"You know, we sat around the bonfire, eating s'mores and marshmallows, reading magazines full of celebrity gossip and talked about our first transformation." Added Maddie after a while.

"I bet that was amazing…" Said Emma, more to her self, than to Maddie.

"It was."

…

"Maddie…?" Said Emma after some time past.

"Yeah?" Responded Maddie who was still lying on the floor.

"I thought about you wanting to stay here…"

"And?" Asked Maddie eagerly.

"I see what you mean. I never had friends like you start having now. I was always the strange one, like you were back home, but here we are normal. I didn't live a normal teenage life, and you missed lots of it, but for you, this is the closest thing to normal. And I want you to live as much of it as you can. Also, I think your child deserves to be raised here, and have a perfect life."

"Mum… That is so wonderful of you…" Said Maddie on the verge of tears.

"I just want you to be happy." Said Emma.

Maddie got up, approached Emma and rubbed her furry head on her. Emma rubbed her back and then pulled away.

"I have to go sweetie…" Said Emma approaching the exit.

"Where?" Asked Maddie full of surprise.

"Valerie invited me to her cave. She wants meet me to some friends of her."

"Wow, mum. That's great. I didn't know you two hang out."

"Yeah… Well I saw her in the woods, where I was hunting and we talked a little bit."

"Um… Mum, I might go out and return late…"

"It's fine. Go and hang out with your friends. It's not like its dangerous to be out in the night…"

"Thanks mum."

….

_Maddie first visited the cave Sarah shared with her parents. There, she saw her mother, who told her Sarah went to visit her brother. So now, Maddie found her self heading towards Luke's cave._

As Maddie approached the entrance, her enhanced wolf hearing caught the heated conversation between the two siblings. She decided to wait a little bit before entering.

"Back off, Luke!" Shouted Sarah

"She likes me, sis." Said Luke in his casual tone.

"No she doesn't. She is freaking married, for god sake!"

'Great… Their are arguing about me.' Thought Maddie.

"We are just friends."

"She may see you that way but I don't believe that _you _do."

"So you don't believe me sister?"

"I just know that since Lindsey got with Tom you've been this train wreck, partying all the time, making out with random girls, getting wasted… And I wanted to make it clear, that I won't let you destroy Maddie's future because yours is already destroyed. OK?"

"I admit. I made some mistakes, but who is perfect? Just give me a second chance."

"Stay. Away. From. Maddie." Said Sarah while heading towards the exit.

"You won't tell me what to do, sis." Shouts Luke as Sarah sprints out of the cave.

Maddie, who was shocked from the entire conversation, didn't even think of trying to hide the fact she was eavesdropping.

"Maddie?!" Asked Sarah when she saw her friend standing few meters away from the cave with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey…" Managed Maddie.

"You heard, didn't you?"

Maddie nodded.

"I didn't mean to. I am sorry." She added.

"Please tell me you didn't come here to visit Luke."

"No, I didn't. Your mother told me you would be here and I came to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"I'd love to, but Jason and I have a date, and-"

"I know, I know… I will say we were together."

"Thanks Mads." Said Sarah and rubbed her head on Maddie.

"Have fun!"

"Thanks." Said Sarah while she faded.

"Covering up again, little wolf?" Said a voice causing Maddie to turn.

"Luke…"

"So, what did you think of our little conversation?" Asked Luke approaching her.

"Um…"

"Do you believe I just see you as a friend?"

"No…" Manages Maddie after some time.

"Good. You know and still stay. Come… Let's go to the lake." Said Luke with a devilish grin.

—


	16. Doubts

**_A/N: So, to all of you who say Maddie and her family must leave because of Luke, you should know that he, along with Maddie and Rhydian, is a protagonist. Also, wait for a major discovery in the next few episodes. As always, stay tuned for updates and don't forget to review, follow and favorite._**

_Luke and Maddie were walking through the woods in their human forms. Maddie was wearing one of Sarah's dresses and had her hair braided. Luke, even in the old fashioned clothes of his, he looked like a model. Some of his golden hair was falling in front of his majestic grey eyes. _

"Luke…" Sighed Maddie.

"What's wrong?"

"I love Rhydian."

"I know."

Luke's response left her speechless.

"You- you know?" She managed after some time

"Of course I do."

"But I know that you love me as well." He added.

"As a friend, Luke." Corrected Maddie.

"There are not different kinds of love, Mads."

"Of course there are. I don't love Rhydian the same way I love my mum. Or Sarah…" _Or you… _She thought without really saying it.

"You may show it differently, but there are the same feelings." Said Luke.

Maddie tried to protest, but then understood Luke was kind of right.

Then, all of a sudden, as they were walking towards the lake, Luke took Maddie's hand and held it with his hand.

"Luke, please…" Pleaded Maddie.

Luke left her hand and looked at her.

"Why do you deny your feelings for me?"

"There is nothing more than friendship! I. LOVE. RHYDIAN." Shouted Maddie with frustration.

"You keep saying it; like you are trying to convince your self."

Maddie tried to protest, but then she realized it was hopeless. She took a deep breath.

"I gotta go." She said and started walking.

"Maddie! Wait." Said Luke causing her to stop and face him.

"I am just- I- I…" Maddie started mumbling.

"One more question. And you are free; at least for now…"

Maddie sighed once again and gestured him to ask her the question.

"Are there times, were you wished that you and Rhydian weren't bond by a mystical force? I mean… You would still be together, but without all this 'I am hurt, you get hurt too'. And, wouldn't you like to have a normal wedding, at your 30s or something and then have a kid, when you are ready for it?"

Maddie was a bit shocked by the question. Not because she never thought about it, but because she never thought that a person would ever ask this.

"Being wolf bonded with someone can be awesome…" She started

"… you feel love stronger than _normal _people do."

Her face expression changed a little bit as she continued.

"… of course I wished the whole wedding and pregnancy thing was done normally, but I have accepted that I am not normal."

Luke was looking at her filled with interest.

"… but the whole you pain thing… It really sucks." Said Maddie being completely honest.

"… so yeah, there are sometimes, were I wished we weren't bonded. I am sure Rhydian feels the same way…"

Luke flashed a smile.

"You are different." Said Luke, still grinning.

"What?!"

"She said that the pain thing was the price they were paying for the amazing love. She said she didn't really mind, because it was worth it. You are different."

Before Maddie could say anything, Luke had turned into a wolf and was running through the woods.

Maddie didn't have to ask who _she _was. She knew that he was referring to Lindsey. She wanted to ask him what did he mean with different. Could it be true? Not all bonds be the same?

…

"What do you mean she wants to stay?!"

"She liked it there. And they discussed it and thought it will be the best for the baby."

"And my opinion?! I am the father, for god sake! Don't I get a saying in that?!" Anger was rushing through Rhydian.

"Of course you do… But Maddie swore you will like it there."

"When are we leaving?" Asked Rhydian after some time.

"In three days." Daniel replied and sat on the couch.

"We go, but if I don't like it-" Started saying Rhydian, but was cut by Daniel.

"You will discuss it with Maddie, ok?" He said while turning the Tv on.

"Ok…"

"Now come here and watch some Tv with me."

Rhydian wasn't really focused on the Tv. He was trying to figure out why Maddie wanted to stay. It couldn't be just the life style, could it?


	17. Panic Attack

**_A/N: All of you that say that Maddie doesn't love Rhydian, are wrong. She is just confused. I just wanted you to know that now that Rhydian is coming things will change. Btw, I didn't mean protagonist the way some of you understood it. I meant that his role is really important, because he is something like the 'antagonist' of the story. Stay tuned for updates, don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite._**

**_Ps. _**

**_Don't say you don't like something before you even know in what it is going to evolve._**

Maddie was chilling with Sarah in 'their' cave by the lake. They mostly talked about Sarah's date with Jason while reading some magazines they had borrowed from Lindsey.

"Maddie, would you mind coming to the town hall with me? Mum wants some help and I figured out that you would like to join me." Said Sarah after a while.

The town hall was a wooden house in the middle of the 'circle' that the caves made around the valley. It was the only place that was fully furnished, and most of the serious events were held there.

"Sure, what kind of help?" Replied Maddie closing the magazine she was reading.

"Mostly cleaning… I know it sucks, but I thought that if we were together….."

"I don't mind cleaning. We are gonna have so much fun!" Said Maddie, saying the last bit with fake excitement.

"Thanks."

…..

_At the town hall…_

"It is so kind of yours to help, Maddie." Said Valerie.

"My pleasure." Said Maddie with a smile.

She wasn't a fan of cleaning, but it would take her mind of the whole 'Luke mess'.

Valerie handed the girls a 'to-do-list'. On Maddie's list, number one priority was cleaning the living room. Sarah murmured about how luck Maddie was that she didn't get the bathroom like herself.

"Hello, little wolf. You are now cleaning for my sisters behalf as well? Wasn't covering up for her enough?" Asked a voice causing Maddie to turn.

"Go away." She said and returned to her task.

"Come on, Mads… What's wrong?" Said Luke placing his hand on her shoulder.

Maddie turned, shaking his hand off her shoulder, anger flashing through her veins.

"Except your behavior?!" She shouts.

"Maddie…" Said Luke in a calming voice.

"Why?!" Shouts again Maddie.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why?! Why do you want to destroy my life?!"

"I don't."

"You are though!"

Luke tries to touch Maddie's hand but she pulls away.

"Back off. I want to be with Rhydian. And our baby. They are my family. You have no place in that family, Luke."

"Maddie…"

"Just go, Luke. Please. Get out of my life."

"Maddie, what happened? You were fine yesterday." Said Luke who was really worried for Maddie.

Her behavior was not normal. Well, she was right with what she was saying, but not the way she said them. She was now shaking.

"I-I…." Tears started running down her eyes.

"Sarah! Mum!" Shouted Luke who was now extremely worried.

Both women came into the living room, their eyes widening when they saw Maddie sobbing and shaking.

"Sarah, go call her mother." Ordered Valerie, while helping Maddie on the couch.

"What did you do to her!?" Shouted Sarah to Luke.

"Sarah, I swear…"

"We will talk about this later." Said Sarah coldly while turning into a wolf and running towards Maddie's cave, where her mother was.

"Tell me, dear… What's wrong?" Asked Valerie who had kneeled next to Maddie.

"Rhydian will never forget me." She whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I let Luke flirt with me. I should have cut him off, but I didn't. He will hate me…"

Valerie eyed Luke and he looked down.

"_He _just flirted with you, right?"

"Yes. And I didn't stop him, even though I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Maddie… Rhydian won't hate you for that."

"He should. I hate myself."

"Hey, don't say that. It was not your mistake. It was Luke's. Now get some rest."

"I love Rhydian. Not Luke."

"I know. And Rhydian knows that as well."

Then Valerie looked at her son.

"So does Luke. And what he did, was more than wrong. I promise that he will stay out of your life, ok?" Adds Valerie.

Luke tries to speak, but Valerie cuts him off with an angry glance.

"Ok…." Says Maddie after some time.

Valerie gets up.

"Now get some rest, my dear."

She takes Luke to the hall and is ready to scold him, but then Sarah and Emma enter the house.

"Where is Maddie?" Asks Emma with a worried tone.

"She is resting." Replies Valerie.

"What happened?" Asked Emma.

"Maddie got really upset because of-" Started saying Sarah but was cut off by her mum.

"You know how pregnancy is… You get upset over everything."

"I know… Is she ok now?"

"Yeah… Let her sleep here. Sarah will stay with her and they will return to your cave when she wakes up, ok?"

"Yeah… Thanks for being there for her, Valerie."

"No problem."

After Emma leaves, Valerie takes both of her children to the kitchen.

"Sarah, I hope you don't mind staying with Maddie, do you?"

"No, mum."

"Ok… I will make her some tea. You go sit in the living room and have an eye on her."

Sarah nods and leaves the kitchen.

"Luke, I can't begin to say how much disappointed of you I am."

"Mum… I swear. I feel something…. unique and different when I am with her. I feel happy."

"Well, she feels bad when she is with you and you need to respect that."

"Mum, she does good to me. I haven't drunk alcohol since the full moon party."

"I'm glad for that. But I won't let you destroy her, so that you are ok Got it?"

"You don't understand…"

"_You_ don't understand. You are going to let her be. Ok?"

Luke shook his head with disappointment and disappeared.


End file.
